


Black and White

by Tabi



Category: Maze - Bakunetsu Jikuu
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgeous seems to have quite a simple view of the world; Chic muses on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

He is beautiful.

He is charismatic and confident and powerful to the point of arrogance, but more than that and more than anything else, he is beautiful.

My brother lives in an obsessive dream. To him, things are either beautiful or they are not. I wish the world shared his simplicity. I wish _I_ shared his simplicity. Beautiful things are allowed and ugly things must be destroyed. Things that hurt us must be destroyed. All that wish to harm us must not be forgiven. Those that hurt us immediately become ugly and their death is what makes them beautiful... if you have to drive them to a wonderful destruction then I can only stand aside and watch you. You don't even question your actions... I admire that of you.

You want to build a world of only beautiful things. I would like to live there with you, at least if you'd let me.

I don't think you'd let anybody else.

" _Beauty is the only power_ " you say but a destined Luminator piloting a legendary Rom-Armour comes rather close. You say things like that with such a haughty tone of voice but then I see you in your quieter moments, I see that distant look in your eyes and wonder how much of what you say you really _believe_.

She told me you had failed. In my own way I apologised for you, left myself open to receive any punishment on your behalf. Your mistakes are mine, little brother. So too are mine yours. I don't think you realise. I don't think you view my actions as mistaken.

That said, I don't either.

Perhaps we are mistaken but there is nobody who would chastise us, follow us or observe us... those who can't are incapable and those who can don't care. I don't care if you don't. Though--... no, I think it would be wrong to say that we don't care. We do care. A lot. You care in your own way and I certainly care in mine. We are the only ones who will.

You have an idea of beauty so specific and yet so wide that I can never predict what you will deem worthy or heathen... yet you have not once pushed me away. I wonder what beauty you see in me, if any... though I do not think you would tolerate me if you did not see _something_. Perhaps your aesthetics are deeper than you let them on to be... perhaps your memories of me are too deeply-buried in a time that was complicated beyond simplicity and cruel beyond beauty. Back then, only I could rescue you. Now, I drag you down with me... you don't seem to mind. However, we don't talk about that and you never let me know.

As long as you continue to let me, I won't ask nor complain.

You hate that person who scarred your body yet you never say that they made you ugly, only that they dared attack your beauty. Just that thought makes you so angry... but to me, you are whole and you are perfect. I wonder what I am to you. You don't say much in words.

To everybody else, it is " _I am beautiful_ ". Your unquestionable statement.

Only when we are alone and only to me is it " _Am I beautiful?_ ".

Yes. Yes, my brother. You are.


End file.
